


Wash it all Away

by ToTheStarsWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Takes Care of Magnus Bane, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Prompt Fic, and other gross things, because he loves him, but not too in detail, dirty wings, showering together, small warning, talk of guts, wingo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: After a really, really bad night, Magnus is more than ready to go home, shower off the disgusting remnants of a bit of work gone wrong, and sleep for hours. Luckily, he's got a boyfriend who is more than happy to help.for the WINGO fic prompt: Dirty wings
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287
Collections: Wingo Summer





	Wash it all Away

Every step Magnus took felt like he was dragging his feet through quicksand. Thinking about what he’d _actually_ dragged his feet through had him giving a small shudder. No, nope, Magnus was definitely _not_ going to let his thoughts go there. If he thought about that, he’d have to think about what was still on his boots. And his pants. And his jacket. And his _skin_. So yeah, no thank you. He was going to live in blissful ignorance until after he got home and showered all of this off him.

Opening a portal directly into his bathroom only helped expedite that process. Magnus stepped through, grunting as his wings stretched out the instant he was on the other side and smashed right into the wall. He’d misgauged his portal placement and landed just a little too close to the wall. At the sight of the smear of black and green on the wall, Magnus sneered. That was going to take some elbow grease to get off. The downside of all this gunk belonging to a magical creature – there was no way to magic it off.

Magnus was shedding his clothes before he’d even finished closing the portal. A wave of his hand had the shower turning on, and the glass door opening wide.

Normally Magnus loved nothing more than stepping into his shower. He’d modified it ages ago back when he first got the loft. A few spells had the inside a lot larger than it appeared. His own little shower TARDIS. But that meant there was plenty of room for him to stretch his wings out and wash them properly if need be. The rain-shower function made it all even easier.

Today – today, Magnus started grimacing the instant the water hit him. Some of the _bits_ clung to him while others began a slow, slimy slide off his skin. One that almost had him gagging. Oh, sweet fucking magic, this was going to take forever to clean off!

Standing here whining wasn’t going to get any of it done, though. Magnus tilted his face up toward the water and set about trying to start with his head in the hopes of being able to just work his way down. The sooner he did, the faster this gunk would be off of him, and he could go curl up in bed for a few hours and pretend that this day had never happened.

It took three washes just to get it all out of his hair, and multiple washcloths to clean his face, ears, _behind his ears_ – how the hell had it even gotten there? – and down his neck.

He was just starting to work on his shoulders when the shower door opened.

Magnus would deny later that he’d made any sort of sound at all. He most definitely didn’t _yelp_. Centuries-old warlocks didn’t _yelp_ or go on the attack just because their boyfriend surprised them in the show, thank you very much!

He did, however, spin around, forgetting for a moment about having his wings out. Thankfully, Alec was fast. He ducked down out of the way in just enough time to avoid getting hit by a slime-covered wing.

“Woah there!” Alec said, hands coming out as he straightened back up. He was beautifully, gloriously naked, a shy yet teasing smile on his lips that Magnus normally loved to see. “Someone’s a little jumpy tonight.”

Magnus huffed out a breath and let his body relax. “You should know better than to sneak up on a warlock, darling.”

Alec dropped his hands down, reaching with one to shut the shower door behind him. “I didn’t think I was.” Amusement curved his lips, but worry lit his eyes. “I was standing in the bathroom doorway when you portaled in.”

_Oh_. Magnus wasn’t sure whether to be bothered or pleased by that. The fact that he hadn’t sensed someone in his loft really should’ve worried him. At the same time, it was a clear sign just how commonplace that was, that Magnus and his wards both recognized Alec as someone safe, someone Magnus didn’t need to be warned about.

Alec tilted his head, gaze running over Magnus and his nose wrinkling just a little. “Though you were pretty understandably distracted.”

“Much as I never thought I’d be saying something like this, you probably shouldn’t shower with me tonight, darling.” Magnus grinned half-heartedly. Lifting up his hands, he let his body speak for itself.

Not that it had any effect. Alec let his eyes run over every goopy, dripping inch of him, head to toes and back up again, and then he met Magnus’ gaze with a shrug. “It’s just cockatrice guts. It’s not like it’s the worst thing I’ve ever touched.” Then, while Magnus was gaping at the fact that Alec not only recognized what this mess _was_ but was also seemingly _not bothered by it_ , Alec came forward and moved his gaze from Magnus’ chest up to his wings. “Plus, I think you’re gonna need a little help getting those clean. That stuff doesn’t come off easy.”

“Do I even want to know how it is you know what cockatrice guts look like?”

The wide, boyish grin that lit up Alec’s face was far too irresistible for Magnus’ good. It was also a bit impish and full of good humor. He locked eyes with Magnus, and the two of them spoke at the same time. “Jace.”

“To be fair, it wasn’t entirely his fault,” Alec added on. He must’ve decided that he either wasn’t going to wait around or that Magnus’ lack of argument meant agreement of some sort because he ducked around Magnus’ wing and moved to go behind him. One hand pressed against the base of Magnus’ left wing in warning before sliding further up. “He wasn’t doing anything stupid. We just had some bad info, and we happened to stumble on a nest. And, well, once we were…”

“You couldn’t just walk away.” Of course they hadn’t. Magnus could just picture Alec’s insistence to call for backup, follow the rules, only to ultimately give in to his parabatai’s need to just charge in and show why he was _the best_.

Alec chuckled lowly. He tugged a bit on Magnus’ wing until he stretched it open a little more, allowing more of it to get wet. “Can you summon a bit of Dawn dish soap?” A snap of the fingers had the bottle appearing in Alec’s hand. He hummed a low thanks, and then Magnus could hear the sound of the top snapping open. “We found out last time this stuff helps more than anything else. Jace did the same thing I’m betting you did. Slipped a little and fell in the, well… more than just the guts. Actually, the amount of those he had on him was probably more my fault than his.”

Thinking of what he had fallen in, something that Magnus would deny to just about anyone else except Alec, was enough to have the warlock giving a full-body shudder.

He heard Alec chuckling again. He passed the bottle of Dawn over Magnus’ shoulder, tapping to let him know it was there, and then he was reaching for the wing once more and smoothing his hands over it straight through all the gunk that Magnus was shuddering about, continuing his story like this was all no big deal. “We’d pissed the cockatrice off, I think, and didn’t even realize why at first. It wasn’t until after that we learned it was guarding some eggs. But, it came at us fast, and I got a lucky shot in at its eyes pretty quickly, which helped a lot.”

“A lucky shot,” Magnus murmured, shaking his head a little while he lathered up his hands and arms in the soap. There was nothing lucky about it, of that he had no doubt. Alec rarely talked up his abilities or how hard he worked to perfect them. How good he was, even without the use of runes to help him.

“Mmhmm. I kept it distracted while Jace went in for the kill. But he wasn’t paying as much attention to his footwork, and he hit a pile of, well…”

Magnus looked down at himself and grimaced again. “Shit,” he said succinctly.

This time Alec full-on laughed. “Yeah. He went down, and he made a lot of noise when he hit, which caught the cockatrice’s attention, and it spun toward him. It lunged, so I shot it, and broke its focus, allowing Jace enough time to get his blade up and in it. He sliced right through it, only it didn’t just go down or turn to ash like we’re used to.”

It wasn’t hard to picture what happened next. Magnus had seen firsthand the explosive death of a cockatrice, after all. And even if he’d been subjected to _falling_ in that mess, the image of Jace lying in cockatrice shit with one exploding above him was enough to have Magnus laughing out loud.

“He didn’t find it as funny,” Alec said, his tone making it clear how funny _he_ found it. “We went down to the river, and I had to hit up a nearby store to find something to help clean him up with. By the time we got him cleaned up, he was pissed, frozen, and determined no one would _ever_ find out about it.”

The idea of teasing Jace about it was almost unbearable. Magnus wanted nothing more than to mock him for it the next time he saw him, only he knew better. Knew that Alec wouldn’t be afraid to bring _this_ up in retaliation, and the fewer people who knew about this, the better. Which Alec likely knew when he’d started telling the story.

Alec’s hands pushed against the thick leather membrane of his wing, his touch firm yet gentle while he smoothed away the gunk, slicking it off his wing and down to the bottom of the shower with a _plop_.

Their conversation dissolved a little as the two set about really cleaning Magnus up. With the help of the dish soap. Between the two of them, it took less time than Magnus had expected. Whether that was thanks to Alec’s easy assistance or the soap he’d brought was a tossup. Not that Magnus cared either way. He cleaned off his body while Alec got his wings clean.

Then there was a round of regular soap and the special wing-wash that Magnus used to keep his wings soft and strong.

When they were done, Alec stepped out first, gathering up a couple towels. He was always more than willing to help dry Magnus and his wings after a shower. They’d had plenty a pleasurable time doing that.

As Alec began the work of drying Magnus’ left wing, the warlock looked around, noticing that his clothes were no longer on the floor. Nor was there any mess. Not on the floor, and not on the wall.

He thought about Alec saying that he’d been in the bathroom door when Magnus portaled in, and about how he hadn’t come in right away. He’d clearly cleaned up here first.

That thought had Magnus turning his head to steal a quick kiss. Alec paused, the towel on the front of Magnus’ wing, and kissed him back instantly. When they pulled apart, the Shadowhunter was smiling. “What was that for?”

“For cleaning up my mess, and for helping me,” Magnus said, brushing his nose against Alec’s.

The way that Alec smiled at him was something Magnus was never going to get tired of seeing. As always, his look carried so much love to it. It made Magnus feel like one of the most important people in the world. Like there couldn’t be anything too wrong, nothing that he couldn’t accomplish, so long as Alexander Lightwood continued to look at him like that. “I love you,” Alec said, simple and easy, and it made Magnus’ heart swell.

“As I love you, petal.”

Alec finished drying Magnus’ wings and then gestured him out toward the bedroom. “Go lay down on the bed. Let me get these towels put away, and I’ll come join you.”

Now that was an order Magnus could get behind. Tired though he might be, he wasn’t going to argue about getting into bed naked with his boyfriend. He’d have to be a whole lot more tired for that to happen.

Only, when Magnus laid himself down on the bed, artfully stretched out in a faux-casual pose meant to entice his lover, he was surprised when Alec walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of sweatpants. More than that, Alec was clearly carrying two bottles with him. One of them was the special oil Magnus brewed for his wings. The other was… lotion?

The curious look Magnus was giving him had Alec smiling again. “We found out the hard way that something in cockatrice blood really, really dries your skin out. The next day Jace’s skin was so dry it was cracked in places,” Alec explained. He set the wing oil down on the nightstand, and then the lotion next to it. Magnus watched him press the pump to put some of the lotion in his hands. For some reason, those actions didn’t connect together until Alec rubbed his hands together and then reached out for Magnus’ nearest hand.

Any protest Magnus might’ve given was cut off on a low moan. He couldn’t do anything but flop back onto the bed as Alec began to massage the lotion into his skin. “ _Oh_.”

He could’ve protested. Could’ve insisted that he was fully capable of doing this all on his own. But _why?_ Alec’s hands felt incredible as they worked the lotion over every single inch of his body. Magnus lay there and let Alec turn him into a puddle of goo with those strong archer’s hands that could take down demons, Circle members, and rogue Downworlders, and yet slid so reverently over him. They massaged muscles Magnus hadn’t even realized were aching, pushing out knots. When Alec murmured a low “Turn over?” it took both their efforts to get Magnus onto his stomach. Then the process started all over again.

Alec rubbed it into Magnus’ neck and shoulders, his back, chasing away the aches and pains of a long, hard day, _week_ , _years_. He rubbed down Magnus’ backside, his thighs, his _salves_ , and then _sweet merciful magic_ , his _feet_. Alec’s hands were doing sinful things to his feet that had Magnus making noises that were far too indecent for such an innocent activity.

The one glimpse he managed to steal of Alec’s face before those hands had him closing his eyes and groaning again showed him his boyfriend was blushing ever so slightly. Yet he didn’t stop. Not until Magnus was a happy, blissed-out puddle in the middle of their bed.

He wasn’t done, though. Even though he had Magnus’ body thoroughly relaxed and fully covered in lotion, he didn’t forget about the rest of them. After washing his hands, he set about rubbing the oil into Magnus’ wings, easing some of those aching joins as well.

Magnus could barely keep his eyes open once Alec was done. He was hanging onto wakefulness by a thread. Just enough to stay awake until Alec had rewashed his hands, shut off the lights, and slipped down into bed with him. Somehow Magnus found the strength to lift a wing and make room for Alec to slip down underneath it.

Strong hands gently caught Magnus and _lifted_ him. He was set down again, draped over Alec’s chest in one of his favorite cuddling positions. Alec’s body was a warm, solid presence under him, one arm curled over his waist to keep him there, and the other hand tracing along the arm of his wing. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time everything in his world had felt so _right_.

Closing his eyes, he buried himself in against Alec, no longer fighting the pull of sleep. “I love you,” he mumbled.

Alec chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “I love you too, Magnus. Go to sleep.”

The night might’ve been one of the shittier ones, but it had definitely ended on a high note. One that reminded Magnus that he wasn’t alone as he used to be. He had someone who was not just a lover, not just a boyfriend, but a partner. Someone who would be there through the good, the bad, and the cockatrice guts. What more could a warlock ask for?


End file.
